Multiple conductor cabling consisting of multiple, independent wires or conductors are an integral part of many systems, including electrical and power systems. Such cabling may be installed by pulling the independent conductors in parallel through pipe or conduit over long distances. A pulling rope running through the conduit is attached to each conductor, and the rope is pulled through the conduit, drawing the multiple conductor cabling from spools or other delivery mechanism and through the conduit. The amount of force required to pull several conductors through a lengthy conduit, potentially with many bends or turns, may be substantial, and if the force is applied to the cabling improperly, one or more conductors may be damaged during the pull. Such damage may hamper performance of the multiple conductor cabling or present safety issues. In addition, finding and repairing the damaged portions of the conductors may be prohibitively expensive or physically impossible, and may necessitate replacement of the entire cabling.
The conductors may be attached to the pulling rope through a pulling head. The pulling head may include a pulling eye attached to each conductor, and individual pulling cables that attach each pulling eye to the pulling rope. Often pulling heads are assembled for a given pull on an ad hoc basis at the jobsite. Several types of pulling eyes may be available for assembly of the pulling head in the field. Basket style or “gripper” pulling eyes impart pulling force to the conductor through the insulation, and may not be able to apply enough force to complete the pull. Set-screw style pulling eyes only secure a subset of the individual strands or wire that make up the core of the conductor core, resulting in potential damage to the conductor during the pull. Crimp-on pulling eyes may be crimped to the core of the conductor and provide sufficient pulling force to complete the pull without damaging the conductor, but also require special tools to install, such as a power-crimper and die sets for each size of conductor and/or pulling eye involved in the pull.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented